1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anti-electrostatic discharge conductive ground flexible plate, and more particularly to a conductive ground flexible plate that is pivotable out of a metallic housing and an electronic device having the conductive ground flexible plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic device, such as a server or a host of a desktop computer, typically has a housing that includes a metallic casing and a plastic front cover plate, and a circuit board provided with electronic elements is disposed within the metallic casing. To facilitate connection of an external storage media for data transmission by a user, an electrical connector is disposed on both the front cover plate and a rear end face of the metallic casing which is opposite to the front cover plate for insertion of an electrical connector disposed on the external storage media. However, electrostatic discharge (ESD) is likely to occur when two corresponding electrical connectors are electrically connected to each other, thereby causing damage to the electronic device. In order to avoid occurrence of the ESD, a metallic housing of the electrical connector disposed on the electronic device is made to contact with the metallic casing of the electronic device to conduct static electricity to ground.
Because the electrical connector disposed on the front cover plate will protrude out of the metallic casing of the electronic device so that the electrical connector housing cannot directly contact the metallic casing of the electronic device, an additional conductive medium is required for connecting the electrical connector housing to the metallic casing of the electronic device. A common practice is to fix a metallic flexible plate on an outer side of the metallic casing of the electronic device, so that the metallic flexible plate can press abuttingly against the electrical connector housing to conduct static electricity. Because the metallic flexible plate protrudes out from the metallic casing of the electronic device, during transporting of the metallic casing, the metallic flexible plate is prone to bump against an external object or be pressed and deformed by the packing material, resulting in the entire metallic casing being ruined and discarded. Further, an operator may easily get hurt during assembly, which does not meet the safety regulations. Therefore, how to avoid deformation of the metallic flexible plate and to enhance safety are issues to be addressed.